Buildings have large openings or doorways for accommodating trucks, tractors, airplanes and equipment to be moved into and out of the interior spaces in the buildings. Common types of conventional doors used to open and close the doorways are horizontally sliding doors and two-piece center hinged doors known as bi fold doors. An example of a bi fold door is disclosed by M. L. Schweiss in U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,080. A plurality of hinges pivotally mount the bi fold door to the header of the building whereby the entire weight of the bi fold door is accommodated by the header and side jambs of the building. The overall vertical height of the doorway is compromised to compensate for the folded bi fold door. Overhead doors are used to open and close doorways to maximize the useable space of the doorway of the structures. An example of a hydraulically operated overhead door is disclosed by D. J. Kerkvliet in U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,273. Overhead doors are mounted with hinges load bearing frames that are separate from the building structures whereby the weight or load of the overhead doors is not subjected to the building headers or side jambs. The load bearing frames are known as free standing headers having header mainframes and upright legs. The legs are field welded on opposite ends of the headers. The legs must be straight, flush and flat with the headers to maintain the overhead doors in these aligned open and closed positions. Welding fixtures and tooling are used to maintain the alignment of the legs relative to the headers during the field welding operation. The welding of the legs to the headers requires welding skills, supplies, labor and time. R. Peterson in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0225895 discloses a door hinged to a frame secured to a building structure. The frame has a header connected to the upright posts. Connectors join the posts to the header. Fasteners such as bolts secure the connectors to the posts. Welds are also disclosed as securing the fasteners to the upright posts. A plurality of hinges having plates secured to the frame header and door accommodate a rod pivotally mount and support the door on the frame.